The present invention relates to suitcases, and more specifically the present invention relates to a suitcase which has a retractable handle, a retractable bracket, and a tie strap that are collapsible and replaceable.
Various suitcases are manufactured, and widely used for carrying clothes, etc. These suitcases may be attached with additional fittings and accessories, for example: bracket, hand-carrying handle, retractable handle, tie strap, etc., for different purposes. However, these additional fittings and accessories are not detachable once they are made.